Sherlock BBC: El campo de batalla
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "Cerró los ojos queriendo recordar donde había quedado todo el entusiasmo que había tenido al despertar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del momento mismo en que el pesimismo le cayó encima en la imagen de su querido compañero de piso desaliñado y con la ropa manchada de sangre."


**Basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC.**

**El Campo de Batalla**

**Por**

**DarkCryonic**

* * *

Cerró los ojos queriendo recordar donde había quedado todo el entusiasmo que había tenido al despertar. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta del momento mismo en que el pesimismo le cayó encima en la imagen de su querido compañero de piso desaliñado y con la ropa manchada de sangre. Estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, subir la escalera y perderse entre las sábanas. Pero no fue lo que hizo. En ese tipo de ocasiones odiaba ser médico y al mismo tiempo, lo agradecía infinitamente.

Caminó hasta el sofá en donde el detective estaba sentado, enfurruñado y silencioso. Le había visto bajar y era probable que hubiera estado atento a todos los cambios en su rostro mientras pensaba. Sin mucho cuidado le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos a la altura de las orejas y empezó a inspeccionarlo minuciosamente.

-Eso duele. —Se quejó Sherlock.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de llegar en estas condiciones.

-No fue mi culpa. —Murmuró removiéndose inquieto tratando de alejar las manos de John de sus costillas.

-Nunca es tu culpa. —Contestó el médico agarrándolo con más fuerza para que se quedara quieto. —Pero me gustaría que aclararas, ¿qué es lo que no fue tu culpa esta vez?

-Pues no se supone que le caigas encima a la gente y trates de tirarlo dentro de un contenedor de basura. —Se quejó el detective mientras trataba de quitar sus manos de las de John quien miraba los pequeños cortesitos en ellas.

-Así que de ahí viene el olor que llevas encima.

-Lestrade es un tonto. —Dijo moviéndose en el sofá logrando alejarse un poco del médico.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Greg con esto?—Preguntó John mientras volvía por sobre sus pasos al comprobar que la sangre no era de Sherlock, por lo menos, no toda.

-Le dije que se quedara quieto, hasta que estuvieran dentro de la joyería…

-¿Y terminaste así?—Preguntó haciendo un gesto a la apariencia del otro.

-Algo así. —Contestó mirando hacia un lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

John respiro hondamente. Miró nuevamente al detective.

-Vete a bañar, mientras preparó el desayuno.

* * *

Lestrade no solía ser un tipo entusiasta. No es que no lo hubiera sido en sus primeros años en las fuerzas policiales. Lo había sido. Quizás el más entusiasta de su generación. Pero como a todos, se le había pasado y había terminado por sentirse un inútil la mayoría de las veces.

El conocer a Sherlock le había dado un nuevo empuje, pero no el suficiente como para dárselas de joven. Pero de alguna forma terminaba en callejones oscuros y mal olientes siguiéndole. Más desde que John no parecía acompañarle por tener que compensar todo el tiempo que se había saltado en su trabajo por estar corriendo por Londres tras los villanos de moda. A veces se encontraba pensando que mierda le pasaba por la cabeza para terminar así.

Estaba tan cansado, que cuando llegó a su casa había terminado sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la televisión sin siquiera tener fuerzas para coger el control remoto y poner lo que fuera que estuvieran dando a las seis de la mañana en la TV.

Apestaba. Había manchado sus pantalones nuevos con sangre y lo que fuera que hubiese habido en el contenedor de basura.

-Estoy loco. —Murmuró a nadie en particular en el salón.

Recordó los disparos, Sherlock empujándolo para que se cubriera, a los tipos viniendo contra ellos, a la pelea a puño limpio y el terminar en el contenedor por un minuto demasiado largo, antes de salir del ayudado por Sherlock, que había dejado noqueado a ambos tipos.

Sonrió. No puso evitarlo. Estaba contento. Loco, mal oliente, pero contento. Ni siquiera la cara de Donovan mirándolo desaprobatoriamente, cuando fueron a buscar a los tipos para llevarlos detenidos, podía quitarle la sensación efervescente que le rodeaba desde que había visto a esos dos tipos tirados en el suelo y a Sherlock sonriendo como si fuera navidad.

…

"—_Estas algo degastado, Lestrade. —Le había dicho como si él no se viera como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión._

_-Lo sé… Dime, ¿qué le dirás a John cuando te vea en esas pintas?—Le había preguntado sin ninguna intención real de saber. La cara que había puesto el otro había sido interesante. Había perdido la sonrisa y podría llegar a pensar que parecía hasta preocupado."_

…

Lestrade se puso de pie como pudo y se dirigió a la ducha. Ya luego pasaría por la tarde por la Baker Street a ver como habían salido las cosas.

* * *

Donovan no podía dejar de pensar que su jefe estaba perdiendo los últimos tornillos ajustados que debían quedarle desde que los Holmes habían empezado a dejarse caer como Yard. Ella se lo había dicho de todas las formas imaginadas. Pero él parecía entretenerse demasiado teniendo reuniones con el tipo misterioso con "un pequeño cargo en el gobierno" y con su hermano loco. No. Loco era una palabra que no describía en su totalidad a Sherlock Holmes. Demente. Sí. Esa sonaba mejor.

Verlos a los dos parados en medio del callejón, sucios como pordioseros con dos tipos desmayados en el suelo fue una imagen que debió prever. Iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a su jefe, pero al verlo sonreír y parecer relajado, se mordió la lengua y sólo se dedicó a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra mientras le mandaba miradas desaprobadoras a Sherlock y de preocupación, a su jefe.

Esos dos iban a terminar mal. Ojalá Watson volviese pronto a ocupar su lugar junto al demente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para traer de nuevo al bando de los cuerdos a su jefe.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes siempre había sido un tipo cauto. No le gustaba estar desprevenido ante los acontecimientos. Así que apenas se enteró de que el fiel compañero de su hermano estaba tomándose unas pequeñas "vacaciones" de las correrías por Londres, no pudo más que aumentar la vigilancia. Eso no cambio cuando Lestrade entró en la ecuación. Al contrario, ese hombre era tan descuidado como su hermanito.

Así que cuando le llegó el informe de lo que estaban haciendo no pudo evitar suspirar y mandar a un par de sus agentes menos ocupados a echar una mirada.

Cuando todo hubo terminado y le llegaron los reportes supo que tendría que poner a los agentes a trabajar de lleno. Cuidar a su hermano y a Greg sería una de las prioridades de su agenda, esos dos parecían ser dos niños jugando a vaqueros e indios en medio de Londres.

-Anthea, llama al DI Lestrade, dile que lo espero para comer donde siempre. —Dijo a su asistente antes de concentrarse en las guerras que tenía que detener antes de que fuera hora de comer.

* * *

Sherlock sorbía molesto su té. Frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa, John masticaba su tostada de lo más concentrado en su teléfono móvil. Había recibido tres mensajes.

"_**Vuelve a cuidar al Friki, antes que haga que maten a Greg. Donovan."**_

-¿Sabías que Donovan tiene mi número?—Preguntó asombrado.

-Yo que tú me preocuparía. —Murmuró Sherlock enojado.

-Creo que sólo está preocupada por el pobre de Greg. —Dijo por lo bajo.

"_**Ahora entiendo porque siempre sigues a Sherlock. Es muy divertido. Greg."**_

-Así que se divirtieron en lo grande. —Dijo John mirándole con interés. Sherlock se removió en su silla y se ocultó tontamente tras su tasa de té. John sintió como si le hubiera reclamado una infidelidad. No pudo evitar reírse internamente.

-Hicimos lo de siempre. —Se excusó el detective mirando hacia la mesa como si se hubiera puesto de pronto sorprendentemente interesante.

"_**Agregué un par de agentes estables 24/7 para el nuevo dúo. M.H."**_

-Bueno… supongo que ya que se llevan tan bien, podré pasar más tiempo en el trabajo. —Dijo John olvidando el móvil sobre la mesa y llevando su taza de té a sus labios. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos mirándole con fijeza. John trató con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír, más cuando pudo adivinar los gestos de molestia en Sherlock.

-Dijiste que sólo sería un par de semanas. —Dijo el detective pareciendo levemente ansioso.

-Eso dije. Pero todo está yendo bien…

Sherlock dejó la taza en la mesa y se fue. John escuchó una puerta siendo azotada. Supuso que el detective había ido a esconderse a su dormitorio.

Ok. Sabía que había jugado un poco. Así que terminando su tostada se encaminó hasta el cuarto. No llamó al entrar. Solo abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la cama donde se dejó caer sobre el detective que miraba fijo el cielo raso haciéndose el que no lo veía.

-Sólo estaba un poco celoso. —Dijo llamando la atención de Sherlock. —No es justo que te andes divirtiendo con Greg, mientras yo trabajo en la clínica atendiendo enfermos sin gracia.

Sherlock sonrió mientras se removía para acomodar mejor sus brazos, abrazando al médico que parecía estar de lo más cómodo aplastándolo.

-Te dije que dejarás ese trabajo. –Dijo mientras enterraba su mentón en el rubio cabello de John.

-Me gusta mi trabajo. —Rezongó John como siempre que le salía con esa idea.

-No es lo que acabas de decir. —Murmuró Sherlock.

-Ya entiendes.

-Eres difícil de entender John. —Se quejó.

-¿Sherlock?

-Tranquilo. Cuatro días más y volveremos a ser sólo tú y yo contra el resto del mundo. —Le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer.

-Eso suena genial. —Respondió John.

* * *

**FIN.**

**22/11/2014 10:57:28 p.m.**


End file.
